Midnight Wish
by lupinsiriusluva
Summary: What happens when an orphan makes a crazy wish and wakes up with kiba sleeping next to her? She gets into the sort of trouble she never imagined she would get into. R&R plzzzzzz? C: Chappie 3 now EDITED! enjoy it how its suppoded to be!
1. A Really Dumb Wish!

Disclaimer: If naruto were mine, i wouldnt even be here, id be enjoying kishimotos millions in the nearest ramen stand. so nyea, its not mine, but anything u dont recognize is mine! (ish hoping u dont recognize kiba -hee hee-)

A/N: here's my first chappie, i seriously hope u like it, and pity me if you dont.

Chapter 1: A Really Dumb Wish

"There! A perfect drawing of team 8!" said Samantha as she admired her drawing of Shino, Hinata, and Kiba. She didn't like to brag (seriously, she didn't), but this drawing came out as if Kishimoto himself had done it. Samantha Mane, a 14-year-old girl with mahogany hair 3 inches past her shoulders, blue eyes and numerous talents that were being wasted, lived inside an orphanage ever since she could remember. Every orphan had to share a room with another orphan, and they had to sleep in bunk beds. She slept on the top bunk while her roommate slept on the bottom bunk because she moved so much during the night that she fell from her bed. But then, Samantha saw a redhead peep over her shoulder and look at her drawing.

"Sam, have I ever told you that you suck?" said the redhead not parting her eyes from the drawing.

"Thanks, Annie." Said Samantha and she started humming "The sun will come out tomorrow" from _Annie_. They always bothered her because she looked so much like the girl from the newest version of Annie, with her short, sleek red hair and green eyes.

"No, but really, this has been one of your best drawings yet! And cut that out! You know its _Anne_, not _Annie_! Well, anyways, who are they?"

"These are Kiba and his dog Akamaru, Shino, and Hinata."

"Cool! Did you invent them?"

"Nah, they're from a show I like…"

That night…

"Sam, Sam! Wake up! It's midnight!" said Anne as she shook Samantha on the top bunk.

"Anne, how many times have I told you that it's not true, you cant get a wish by just wishing it at midnight! I'm going to turn into an insomniac because of you, ya know?" Samantha groaned/whined.

"Oh, but look! Its full moon! Maybe that means it'll come true!" Samantha looked at Anne's big, green, pleading eyes. She sighed, sat up and looked at the moon.

_Fine, if you're really there, do something big then; make my drawings come to life!_

"You done?" asked Anne.

"Yep"

"Me too. Let's go to sleep now." Anne said. They both plopped down on their pillows, difference was that Anne was snoring 5 minutes later and Samantha was still tossing and turning. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata strolling down the street, now, wouldn't that be a strange sight? She chuckled to herself as she fell asleep. A few hours later she was half woken by a thump, _Anne must've fell off the bed again_, she thought drowsily as she turned and fell asleep again, (she's a _very_ heavy sleeper).

Next morning, Samantha was woken up by something very peculiar, a smell of what seemed like… dog? She tried to turn around to get away from the smell, but she found out that she couldn't, she was being held by something warm… and furry… and human. She felt warm breath caress her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw that a boy was sleeping in her bed. She wanted to scream, but her voice was gone, she wanted to move, but her body had gotten numb, she wanted to do plain anything, but she seemed to be brain dead. But then, the boy's eyes started opening, and it was at that moment that she could find her voice: when she saw that the boy had slits like a cat for eyes she let out a scream that she could not finish because the boy put a hand in her mouth. The boy himself seemed seriously disturbed by finding himself in the same bed with a girl.

"Don't scream, okay?" he whispered looking scared, Samantha nodded and he slowly removed his hand from her mouth, "Where am I and how did we get in the same bed? Did we do anything?" he asked hurriedly, but the last thing he asked it slowly. She opened her eyes wide. She knew that voice… she was going to say something, but a high-pitched scream interrupted everything. In the bed below, Anne was screaming something that went like: "EEEK! YOU PERVERT! HOW DID YOU GET IN MY BED! GET OUT!_ OUT_! _OOOOUUUUT!_" a boy was also in her bed, but difference was that she had started hitting him like mad, but when the boy got tired of blocking her and yelping in pain he simply grabbed both her hands with one hand and pinning her down while covering her mouth with the other hand.

"Shino!" said the boy in the upper bed and he poked his head to look down (Samantha did the same), but when he did, he saw a girl lying on the floor unconscious.

"Hinata!" he said jumping from the bed to the floor and kneeling next to the blue-haired girl. That was all too much for Samantha's mortal brain to digest: Shino? Hinata!

"No way…" she whispered as the dog-smelling boy and the one named Shino fussed over the girl named Hinata. Samantha had stayed in the bed and she sat in the middle of it hugging her legs, but Anne had reacted quickly, getting something strong for the girl to smell to bring her to her senses; forget the boys, this was a girl in need! Samantha was rocking herself forward and backwards slightly as Hinata came to her senses. This was all a dream… there was absolutely no way… there was absolutely not a _single_ chance that _the_ Kiba had woken up beside her… that _the_ Shino had woken up beside Anne… that _the_ Hyuuga heir was rubbing her sore head on her floor. There was an awkward silence, all that could be heard was Samantha's faint whispers of: "No…no…no… I'm dreaming… I'm dreaming…"

"Wh… Where are we?" whispered Hinata looking around.

"Y… You're in New York, in St. Mary, Mother of God's Orphanage…" answered Anne, Samantha was still in shock, "how did you get here? More importantly, how did _you_ get in my bed?" she said leering at Shino.

"…" said Shino.

"I think that means that he doesn't know," said the boy that smelled like dog, "and I don't know much more than him…"

"So you're telling me that you have absolutely no idea of how you got in our beds or how you plain got here?" said Anne, the three lost kids nodded. Anne looked at them suspiciously, but then her eyes went wide, their faces suddenly became incredibly familiar, and she slowly turned around.

"Sam? What exactly did you wish for?" she asked slowly with a 'please-don't-tell-me-you-wished-your-drawings-to-come-to-life-cuz-if-you-did-I'll-kill-you' expression. Samantha looked at her and gulped, then she nodded slowly, but Anne simply shook her head in denial just as slowly.

"No… that is simply _not_ an option… EMAHGAWD!" she ended up shrieking, she climbed the ladder for the top bunk at top speed, grabbed Samantha by her pajamas and started shaking her violently.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! WISHING A STUPID THING LIKE THAT? YOU COULDVE WISHED FOR ANYTHING IN THE WORLD AND YOU WISHED FOR _THAT_! IF YOU WEREN'T MY BEST FRIEND I'D KILL YOU!"

"I didn't know the wish would actually come true! And STOP SHAKING ME! You're getting me dizzy!" she said getting off Anne's grasp. They were both panting, and the dog-smelling boy spoke up.

"What wish? What are you talking about?" he asked looking confused. Samantha and Anne looked at each other and sighed.

"Last night when it was midnight, the both of us made a wish," Samantha started explaining, "and I wished for you guys to come here, but I seriously didn't think it would work!" she said.

"W-well then, cant you wish us back?" suggested Hinata.

"Good thinking, Hinata! If you wished us here, you can certainly wish us back!" said the Doggy dude.

"Uhh, I guess, but we have to wait until midnight," said Anne.

"Girls, breakfast!" said someone from the outside. Anne and Samantha looked at each other in alarm.

"Shit!" they both said as they practically flew down and started pushing the boys.

"Wha-what's wrong?" asked Dog-boy.

"This is an all girls orphanage, you can't be seen!" Whispered Anne hurriedly as she and Samantha pushed them over to their closet. Once they were in the closet, they sighed, but they forgot Hinata! And the doorknob was already twisting, no time to hide! Samantha started to take her pants off to be left in her underwear, and then just as the door was opening she slammed herself against it.

"My, what is going on in there?" asked the voice of an old woman outside.

"We're undressed, Sister Alice! But we'll be out in a minute okay?" she said loudly so she would be heard on the other side of the door.

"Well then hurry up, child!" Sister Alice urged and she went off at her slow pace. The girls (even Hinata) sighed in relief. Inside the closet, where Shino and Kiba still were, Kiba felt sort of weird, like if there was something missing. He felt kind of light… then it snapped.

"Akamaru!" he yelled coming out of the closet, but when he did, he was met by the sight of the girl he had woken up next to in hot pants. He took a glance at her from head to toe, and then he blushed and got back inside the closet (she had just jumped in his direction trying to tackle him).

"What did he say?" asked Anne.

"He said… oh, fu… Akamaru! Akamaru! Here, boy!" She whistled as she put her pants on again. She opened the closet saying: "help me look for him!" and so both Kiba and Samantha started whistling and looking for Akamaru.

"What exactly are we looking for?" asked Anne.

"A puppy," said Samantha and Kiba simultaneously.

"Oh." Said Anne, and she started to call Akamaru, as did the others.

"He's not here, we'll have to go out…" said Kiba, reaching for the door.

"NO!" both Anne and Samantha yelled and they blocked the door.

"But I need to find—"

"This is an all-girls orphanage you can't be seen!" said Samantha.

"All… girls orphanage?" said Kiba, and then he blushed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't know what sort of pervy thoughts you're having right now Inuzuka Kiba, but you'd better wipe them out right now, you hear!" Samantha yelled, leaning dangerously towards Kiba and pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What the— I wasn't… wait a sec, how did you know my name!"

"I wished you here, didn't I? So that means I must know who you are—" Samantha was cut by a small shriek from Anne.

"What is it?" Samantha asked.

"Look at my hands!" she said, and indeed, her hands were filled with hives.

"Hives?" Samantha said, taking a look at her hands, but then she remembered something.

"Smell is one thing," she said approaching Kiba (in the background: Anne: "Shiiiiiit! It itches!" Hinata: "T-try not to scratch or they'll get worse…") "but you…" she grabbed his arm and caressed his jacket sleeve, "…are filled with dog hairs. And Anne is allergic to dogs. She must've got the hives when she pushed you." She said showing her hand that was filled with short, white dog hair. Samantha sighed.

"You guys are bringing more trouble than I thought…"

"Well, it wasn't our idea to get wished over here!" said Kiba hotly.

"Are you blaming me for all this!" she snapped even more hotly.

"Hmm, let me think, YES!" he yelled.

"Well you can simply walk out that door and be stomped by waves of rabid fan girls or you could simply stay here and help me think! Its your choice, Kiba!" she yelled back. There was an awkward silence after this; they were all looking at the two like if they were expecting them to jump at each other at any moment. Kiba sighed frustrated and sat down; he rubbed his face with his hands and then hid his face behind them. Hinata approached him with caution.

"K-Kiba-kun?" she asked shyly, she had never seen Kiba in this state before. Kiba removed his hands from his face and looked at her… then he smiled and winked.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'm okay. Well then, since there's no better option, we'll all submit to what you say." He smiled at Samantha. She was a bit confused at the sudden mood-swing, but she was glad that at least they would follow orders so they wouldn't get caught.

"Well, first off, we need to find Akamaru before sister Alice does. This is a no-pets orphanage—"

"No pets, no boys, no cursing, no fun of living at all orphanage," Anne cut Samantha.

"True. So we need to find Akamaru quickly, or sister Alice will throw him to the nearest dog pound. So, lets move out, but we need to be careful that sister Alice doesn't see you." Samantha warned the three ninjas. They nodded. And so the quest for Akamaru began!

A/N: next chappie comes really soonie C: and before you ask, Kiba and the others are 15 here. so Sam drew them like in cannon, like after the three years had passed after the thing wit sasuke. R&R plzz :D


	2. InuQuest

Chapter 2: Inu-Quest

The five teenagers moved swiftly through the halls of the orphanage keeping a sharp eye to find Akamaru and being careful not to be seen. It wasn't exactly hard since everyone was at breakfast, but since 2 of the girls weren't there, someone was bound to look for them eventually. As they came nearer to the first floor, they could catch a whiff of breakfast down in the Dining room; then they heard a stomach grumble.

"Uhhh… I'm hungry," said Anne.

"No time for eating, Anne, we have to find Akamaru before Sister Alice does. Kiba, you know him the best, where do you think he might be?" Samantha asked Kiba.

"Well, he would probably be sniffing me out…" he said thoughtfully.

"I sure am glad I'm not that dog," said Anne.

"Why?" asked Samantha and Kiba.

"'Cause I probably wouldn't be able to concentrate on sniffing him out when the air is filled with the smell of food! Wonderful, delicious foo—"

"That's it, Anne! You're a genius!"

"Yeah, I knew that… eh, why am I a genius?" she asked.

"Don't you see? The reason why Akamaru hasn't sniffed Kiba out yet is the smell of food! It's so strong that it probably overcomes Kiba's smell! So the place in which we'll probably find him is the kitchen!" said Samantha excitedly.

"Well the we better go quick! Sister Rose is bound to see him!" and so they headed for the first floor. They passed one by one the entrance of the Dining room so they wouldn't draw too much attention, then they peeked inside the kitchen. Sure enough, there was Akamaru sniffing the air, and sister Rose was just doing the dishes. The only reason she had not seen him is because she had her Walkman on.

"Akamaru!" Kiba whispered, "Akamaru, get over here!" The dog looked at him, but then he simply kept on sniffing the air, this time standing on his hind legs (A/N: he looks sooo cute!).

"Damn!" he whispered, and the he got on all fours and crawled his way towards Akamaru. Now, Akamaru, being the generous soul that he is, thought Kiba was here for the food too, and so he started barking to get the woman's attention so she would give them some food.

"Akamaru, no!" Kiba said, and then he threw himself over his puppy, rolling on the floor and hitting a table, therefore making pots drop to the floor with a clatter. Now this sound startled sister Rose.

"What is going on here!" she yelled as she took her walkman off her ears. Samantha and Anne ran inside the room to get Kiba out, but they noticed that he was nowhere to be seen.

"What do you want, girls?" she asked, still a bit startled.

"Uhh, well…"

"We heard some pots drop and we came to see if you were all right," Anne lied quickly.

"Uhh, yeah! That!" said Samantha pointing at Anne, who quickly lowered Sam's pointing finger and smiled at sister Rose.

"Well thank you, girls, I am all right, but I could've sworn I saw something stumble with the table…"

"Er, well, we didn't see anything. But we just wanted to check on you, and seeing that you're okay we'll just go, see ya!" said Anne pulling Samantha out.

"Close call!" said Anne.

"Too close," said a voice from above. They looked up and saw Kiba on the roof (he was in a Spiderman-like position, with his back to the roof holding on with his hands and feet).

"He… how…" Anne fell on her butt from shock, eyes wide like tennis balls and weakly pointing at Kiba, who jumped down falling in a crouched position with one knee up.

"Whoa, Kiba! That was amazing! I didn't even see you move!" said Samantha pretty impressed.

"You did move faster than normal, Kiba-kun," said Hinata.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I did! But I couldn't let her catch us could I?" he said petting Akamaru who was now safe inside his jacket and then sending a glance towards Samantha.

"Great! Now that we have Akamaru we can—uh-oh…" said Samantha.

"What?" said Anne standing up (all this time she has till been on the floor of shock, she still was, but she recovered a little).

"What'll we do with the food? You can't just stroll by the dining room and eat. Hmmm… well, just go back to the room and we'll bring you something, okay?" said Anne, they nodded and they all made their way to their tasks.

15 minutes later…

Team 8's version:

The Konoha ninjas were sitting in the lower bunk, waiting for the girls to arrive.

"When are they going to get here? I'm hungry!" said Shino. Kiba and Hinata were like this 0.o

"What?" Shino said. Kiba and Hinata just kept looking at him like if he had grown an extra head. Then they heard the door knock. Hinata stood up, opened the door, but then she felt something pull it back and slam it closed.

"What happened Hinata?" asked Kiba standing up.

"I-It's the door, I tried to open it but it closed itself," she said, making way for Kiba. Kiba tried to open it, but it didn't budge. Then he pulled with force and in came Anne, who fell to the floor, and outside was Samantha with two other girls…

Sam and Anne's version:

"Whoo! Good thing we could get some extra grub!" said Anne. They were climbing the stairs with a bag of food each.

"Extra grub? Half of this is for you! But yeah, I bet they're hungry. Poor guys, they're my favorite team in all of Naruto, and I got them into this mess, being stuck here and all, the least I can do is give them shelter for now—Oi!" Yelled Samantha. Two girls were opening their room, and Kiba, Hinata and Shino were inside! Anne gave a few giant steps and pulled the door closed. She glared at the girls that had tried to open the door (so did Samantha, who was now beside her), and the glares were equally returned.

"Hello, Annie-banannie," said one of the girls; she was identical to Anne in every single little detail, with the exception that her hair was bleached.

"Who's talking 'bout bananas, peroxide-head?" Anne replied coolly.

"Your right! I should've made that carrot," Anne's blonde double said.

"You shouldn't talk, Mary! Your hair was red until you started hanging out with Barbie here!" Said Samantha nodding towards a blond (a natural one at least) that was beside Mary. She had a totally awesome body, blue eyes and blonde hair 2 inches past her shoulders. But at that moment the door made a move, but Anne held it shut, but then the force implied to the door was too strong and the door opened, pulling Anne inside and sending her flying. She fell on the floor and saw that Kiba was the one that had opened the door.

"Y… you have people in here… boys!" Said Mary backing away, but there was a smile in her face that they didn't like one bit. She and Barbie looked at each other, exchanging evil grins, and then they set off at a run. Samantha and Anne set off after them, but Kiba got in front of them. He searched din his pouch, took out two kunais and aimed them towards the running girls.

"Kiba! No!" Samantha yelled, but too late, Kiba had already thrown the kunais, but not _at_ them. Each kunai flew at least a few millimeters away from each girl's ear and they stuck themselves in the opposite – _concrete_ – wall. The girls stopped out of shock of feeling the knives fly so close to them. Samantha got his intentions instantly: he didn't want to kill them; he only wanted to scare them.

"Good, isn't he? He could've aimed those at your backs if he wanted to, so you could've been dead right now," said Samantha coolly. The girls, who had been rooted to the spot, slowly turned around. They hadn't paid much attention to the boy, but now that they saw him, that they saw his eyes… They slowly backed away, but then the boy with the weird eyes made a gesture towards their feet. They looked down and were horrified to see that where they had stood were a few of their hairs. They each touched their hair as a reflex and saw that a small lock of hair was shorter in the side in which the kunai knife had flown by. The kunai had been thrown with such precision that it actually managed to go far enough not to cut their ears off, but go close enough to cut a lock of hair each. Right now, both girls were seriously freaked out.

"W-who… _what are you_?" asked Mary with a shaky voice.

"We're ninjas from Konohagakure Village." Kiba smiled the sort of bad boy smile that would drive any girl crazy, but this wasn't the case.

"I-I-I'm telling on you!" said Mary, pointing an accusing finger.

"Oh, sure! You're just gonna waltz over to Mother Clavel and say: 'there's evil ninjas on the building that attacked us!' You know Mary, I always thought that you talked nothing but nonsense, but this will be the most eloquent thing you've ever said!" said Samantha ironically.

"And besides, if you plain say that we have someone here with us, you'll find these kunai knives on your backs before you can even say 'bleach'." Said Anne.

"And don't even try to do anything funny! Because out dear Hinata here can see through walls," said Samantha grabbing Hinata gently by the shoulders and putting her in front of her. She was going to ask Hinata to give them a little taste of the Byakugan, but by only seeing Hinata's pupil-less eyes they believed her.

"Now…" Anne said, she looked at Samantha and they both smiled.

"…Get out of our sight!" Samantha and Anne yelled simultaneously, and both blondes ran away. The two best friends laughed as they high-fived each other.

"Who were they?" asked Kiba curiously.

"Those were Carol Ranger and my bitch of a twin sister Mary," said Anne.

"Oh, and since were telling names, could you tell us yours?" asked Kiba. It suddenly hit them that all this time they had not introduced themselves.

"Well, I'm Mane Samantha, and this is Whither Anne," said Samantha.

"Eh, what's with the order of events?" asked Anne.

"Japanese always say their last names first," explained Samantha.

"Oohhhhhh, cool," she said.

"Man, Akamaru, you sure have given us trouble! Aw, but you're a good puppy, you're a good puppy, aren't you?" Samantha cooed as she petted Akamaru's head, which was poking out of Kiba's jacked. Kiba felt somewhat uncomfortable.

"So, shall we get eating?" Anne asked. Samantha laughed and started humming "_The Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow_". Anne gave a high-pitched screamed and threw herself over Samantha and they ended up rolling around in the room. Samantha was plain laughing at Anne's childish reaction, and after a few minutes they were all sitting in the floor eating happily.

Downstairs…

"That was like, so scary!" said Carol as they stopped at the foot of the stairs to catch their breath. They had run at full speed away from those freaks.

"Yeah, but if they think they can threaten us and get away with it, they've got it all wrong!" growled Mary.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Carol.

"Oho, something really fun…"

* * *

GAH! Please don't eat me! Please pity me if you noticed the "Writer's-block" virus having a slight effect in me! But if you didn't notice anything and actually liked the Chappie, plzz read and review XD.

P.S.: I am aware that Akamaru actually grows Huge in cannon, but I figured as to keep things simple that he should remain small, for the sanity of those poor girls. Even that small he causes trouble as you can see, imagine him big!


	3. Friends and Enemies EDITED

Chapter 3: Friends and Enemies (EDITED)

"So," said Kiba as they ate on the floor, "What do you do here for fun?"

"Nothing, really. The fun's all outside. But we're not allowed to leave the building until 10 am, which is in, hmm, ten minutes." Samantha said looking at her watch.

"Cool! I want to see how is this place!" said Kiba excitedly.

"Well then we'd better sign our names to say that we're going out. You guys stay here and don't open to anyone, we don't need to knock, so anyone who does, don't answer." Said Samantha, and she and Anne went out to sign their names. The three ninjas remained silent for a while, but Kiba took notice of Hinata.

"_Ne, Hinata, Doshita_?" asked Kiba, seeing that his teammate had a worried expression. (1)

"Ano, I-I don't think we should leave, Kiba-kun," Hinata said shyly.

"_Nani_? _Doshite_?" asked Kiba. (2)

"Ano, I feel something… something bad will happen…"

"Nah, don't worry, Hinata! Nothing bad will happen as long as I'm here!" Kiba said winking.

"All done!" said Anne coming inside the room followed by Samantha.

"Okay guys, if you go out through that window you'll land in an alleyway, so no one will see you. You wait for us there okay?" said Samantha, and the three ninja nodded.

"Eh, earth to Sam! We're on the second floor!" said Anne.

"Oh, I'm sure they don't mind! Right guys?" she asked.

"No, it's a really short distance! Check it out!" said Kiba, and he threw himself off the window. Anne muffled a shriek, and she and Samantha ran to the window and looked down to see Kiba grinning and doing the sign of victory.

"Show off…" Samantha murmured under her breath.

"Okay, Shino next and then Hinata," Kiba said framing his mouth with his hands so they would hear him. So without further ado, Shino jumped down followed by Hinata. Both girls headed downstairs (Anne being very impressed by the ninjas' abilities, not that being able to be on the roof was enough), but before they could go out, someone grabbed Samantha's arm. They both looked around and saw Mother Clavel looking serious. Both girls could feel their hearts beat on their throats. The only thing that was passing though the girls mind was: _How did she find out!_ They had mental images of themselves being thrown out and living in the streets.

"Samantha, I need to talk to you, darling," darling, Mother Clavel said darling, this meant that she was not mad, but she was about to give some bad news, "let's go to my office, shall we?" Samantha followed mother Clavel to her office, but she started walking backwards to tell Anne in sign language that she'd be right there (Yes, they both speak sign language). Anne mouthed an ok and she went off to find the guys.

Meanwhile in Mother Clavel's office…

"Samantha, I'm afraid I have some shocking news," said Mother Clavel.

"Bad or good?" it was the only thing that was nagging her.

"Hmmm, both…"

"Both?"

"Yes, both, you see… of course you knew your family on your mother's side…"

"All too well…"

"Well, you see, there was another family that was close friends with the Riverti family,"

"Y-you're talking about the Lucciano(3) family, aren't you?"

"Yes, darling, yes. Well, after… after what happened, it was thought that there were no survivors, but there was one. Paulo Lucciano was the sole survivor of the whole thing, otherwise from you, of course, but he knew that as soon as the Colucci(4) family found out that he was alive, they would hunt him down, so he went far away for many years. Now, Paulo was a great friend of your grandfather, inseparable they were. But now Paulo has died of old age, but he never had any descendants, and as you know that you were your grandfather's only grandchild, therefore the heir to the Riverti family, and seeing as your grandfather and Paulo were the best of friends, Paulo has left everything he had to you." Mother Clavel finished. There was an awkward silence.

"Therefore you are the owner of more than 150 million dollars in mansions, properties, terrains and many other things I cannot remember right now, not to mention the millions and millions of dollars he left you from his multiple bank accounts." She added as an afterthought, not that Samantha needed it.

"So I'm… millionaire?" asked Samantha astounded.

"Yes. But…"

Outside…

"Hey, where's Samantha-chan?" asked Kiba.

"Mother Clavel, the woman that runs the whole orphanage, took her to her office," Said Anne.

"Don't tell me she found out—"

"No, no, I don't think she found out, or else she would've taken us both, I think it was something else…" Anne cut Kiba, who was looking slightly alarmed, But Hinata looked terrified.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Anne in concern.

"A-ano, it's just that… nothing," said Hinata looking at the floor. Anne was about to say something, but then Samantha arrived looking pale.

"What did she want, Sam?" Anne asked. Samantha remained silent and simply slid down a wall to the floor, not really looking at anything.

"Sam, what is it? What did she say!" Asked Anne worriedly as she crouched down to be level with her friend.

"Ka…" Samantha started saying.

"'Ka' what?" asked Anne.

"Ka…"

"'Ka' What!" Anne and Kiba asked simultaneously.

"Ka-ching! Money!" Sam blurted out and grabbed Anne by her shirt so their faces were 2 inches apart, "I got a heritage, Anne, I'm rich, I'm filthy rich, I got money from the mob, Anne, the _mob_!" Samantha yelled in one breath shaking Anne violently.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa!_ Kill the motor, Sam!" Anne said breaking free from her crazed friend's grasp, "Now, you're trying to tell me that you just got money from the mob? And that my best friend is filthy rich?" Sam nodded forcefully.

"No… no way……EMAHGAWD, SAM! HOW! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU GET RICH IN 8 MINUTE'S TIME, AND FROM THE MOB! YOU BIN FROM THE MOB ALL THIS TIME AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Anne shrieked, this time being her who shook Samantha violently. The two friends looked at each other with wide eyes, breathing rapidly.

"Mob?" Kiba asked. The two girls came back to reality, noticing that their ninja friends had no idea what mob was.

"C'mere, Kiba-baby, I'll make you a map of what the mob is," said Anne taking Kiba aside.

"Ano… I do have an idea on what the mob is," Said the shy little Hyuuga. Of course, her family being one of the most influent in all of Konoha simply had to have contacts, "and from what I've heard, i-it's not… very clean—"

"Say it, Hinata, it's perfectly illegal," said Samantha

Th-then why are you getting money from them?" Hinata asked shyly, choosing well her words, making sure that she didn't insult her in any sense. Samantha sighed.

"It'll be lunch soon, let's find somewhere to eat and I'll explain everything there," Said Samantha, "Anne, let's move it."

"_Gratzie, Molto Gratzie_, that is why you are the godfather—what? Oh, right, move out," Anne regained composure as she was imitating an Italian man talking with Italian accent and moving her hand back and forth with her index and thumb connected.

They got to a nearby pizza parlor and ordered a half-pepperoni half cheese pizza. They all saw it arrive with hungry eyes.

"Itadakimasu!"(5) said Kiba rubbing his hands gleefully.

"Doumo!"(6) said Samantha taking a piece of cheese pizza. Kiba stopped in his movement to grab a pepperoni piece when he heard her.

"Nihongo o hanashimasu ka?" (7) Asked Kiba.

"Hai, sukoshi,"(8) said Samantha, and then Kiba started blabbering in Japanese at full speed.

"Yukkuri hanashite, kudasai!"(9) Samantha said, lifting her hands, telling him to halt.

"Ano, Gomen…"(10) she added

"Daijoubu desu,"(11) said Kiba and Hinata simultaneously. Samantha smiled and Anne looked something like this 0.o?

"Could you pass me the powdered cheese, Hinata?" Asked Samantha.

"Hai," Hinata passed her the cheese.

"Arigato."

"Dou itashimashite… a-ano,(12)"

"Hm?"

"You were going to explain something," Hinata said, hoping that she was not pressuring her. Samantha sighed.

"Well, lets start out by telling you my name. Even though you know that my name is Samantha, my full name is Samantha Antonella Mane Riverti. The last name Riverti comes from my mother whose name was Leonela Riverti, daughter of Federico Riverti, head of the Riverti family and one of the biggest Italian gangsters, my grandfather. There were only two more families that were as powerful in the mob as the Riverti family, which were the Lucciano family and the Colucci family. These three families were once united, forming the most powerful and feared society in all of Italy. But there was a situation that made the Colucci family separate from the others, so they became enemies. Therefore, the two remaining associated families moved to America. But one night, there was an assault on the Riverti mansion. Both the Riverti and the Lucciano family were there, and both families were killed. I was 5 years old when that happened…"

**Flashback:**

"Mama!" Little 5-year-old Samantha screamed in the middle of all the chaos. Everyone was running around, many gunshots could be heard and the house burned on fire. But suddenly someone grabbed her and carried her away; it was her father. They ran for a few seconds, but her father tripped and fell, but he didn't get up again. Her father's weight made it difficult, but she managed to get him off her, and she saw that he had been shot. She didn't move from the spot. She just stood there, crying in the midst of all the havoc; she looked like a little angel out of place. But then she was picked up by her grandfather. He went upstairs and met with another old man.

"Where can we put her to keep her safe?" asked Federico Riverti.

"They know the house, where ever we put her they'll find her!" answered Paulo Lucciano. Samantha was still crying out of fear.

"Give her to me, Federico, I'll take her outside while you manage everything here!" said Paulo. Federico gave Paulo the sobbing girl and he went off through a secret passage behind a painting to the backyard. Paulo ran through the darkness and went far away from the house, but he never returned. The next day, the success was all over the news, claiming that there were no survivors except two of them whose bodies had not been found. There was nothing left from the majestic mansion except a huge pile of black ashes. Paulo knew that the Colucci family would be looking for him, and that Samantha would be in danger if she traveled with him, so he decided to leave her in the safest place he could think of.

**End of Flashback…**

"And that's how I ended up in the orphanage. But the thing is that now Paulo has died, and he left everything he had to me. But the real thing is that I can't touch that money until I'm eighteen. So basically, the government has a hold of the money until I become of age and claim it," Samantha finished, but she noticed that now, not only Hinata was listening, but Kiba, Anne, and Shino were looking at her like this 0.o _no way…_ Kiba was with his eyes wide open; Anne was holding a pizza that was halfway to her mouth, and Shino… well, he was showing no signs of life.

"So, that's what mother Clavel told you?" Said Anne.

"Mh-hm" Samantha nodded.

"But why didn't you tell me all this before?"

"Mother Clavel said that it was better if no one else knew of my linage, I'm still in danger you know. So if the Colucci family knew where I was…" Sam drifted off, though she didn't need to finish the sentence. But suddenly Anne's eyes went wide, then, at least for Kiba and the team, Anne started doing signs with her hands rapidly.

"_Don't look now, but there're a bunch of reporters outside and they're looking at us,_" Anne said in sign language. Samantha held her breath and looked back slowly. Indeed there were more than a dozen reporters with cameras and notebooks trying to get past the pizza parlor entrance.

"There she is! It's her! The long lost Riverti heir!" screamed one of them, (A/N: whoa, that was dramatic) and all the reporters went into a stage of rabidness, like a bunch of Neji fans spotting him naked in an alleyway. Then they simply ramped inside like a stampede of elephants, all of the asking questions that no one could understand.

"Run!" yelled Samantha, and the five kids all ran for their lives. They ran and managed to get out through a back door, but the reporters kept on following. Anyone would've thought that it was a small marathon. The teenagers ran with all their might, but then they heard a shriek.

"Eeek!" Anne had twisted her ankle and fell down.

"Anne!" Samantha yelled, then Shino ran towards their fallen friend and quickly got her on his back and they resumed running at full speed. Kiba then looked inside his pockets and threw at the reporters a few smoke bombs, which gave them a few seconds advantage to run away. They turned a corner to find themselves on a dead end, but then they realized that this was the alleyway that was next to the orphanage. They could hear the reporters approaching. Then suddenly, Kiba grabbed on to Samantha tightly and he made a super jump to the window. She let out a shriek when she felt Kiba jump, but she felt as if something propelled them from the start. She figured that they must use chakra to impulse them to jump higher. Once they were all in, they were gasping for air, catching their breaths they had lost on the persecution.

"Are you okay, Anne?" asked Samantha when she had caught her breath.

"Yeah, but I think our things aren't," she said looking at their room. When the others looked, they saw that it was all trashed, the beds were undone and the bed sheets and all of their clothes were lying on the floor, completely destroyed. They all looked wide-eyed at the destruction. Samantha felt like she weighed a ton, and her legs gave away. She fell on her knees, blank of expression.

"Who could've done this?" whispered Kiba.

* * *

I'm soooooooooo sorry for the mistakes of this chappie. But I edited and its rearin' to go (thanx to one of my fav reviewers NarutosMego, luv ya lots XD)! i wanted to give things a twist, so i hope you like it. Here are what the numbers mean: 

(1) it means "Are you OK?"

(2)"What?" and the other word means something like "What are you saying?" or "What do you mean?"

(3) its pronounced Loo-chee-ah-noh

(4)its pronounced Ko-loo-chee

(5)something like"Time to eat" or "Bonneapetite"

(6)"Thanks" (Arigato is more like a thank you and Doumo is more like a Thanks, thats for you Achillea ;))

(7)"Do you speak Japanese?"

(8) "Yes, a little"

(9)"Speak slowly, please!"

(10)"umm,sorry..."

(11) "It's allright"

(12)"You're welcome... umm"

i think the rest you might have heard it. If i have any mistakes, please do inform me. And if any of you have seen "The Godfather" id really apreciate a summary on what its abut (I havent seen it, silly me :p) and thank you all for all those lovely reviews! They really lift my spirits up!


	4. Hide and Seek

I am sorry that this chappie took so long, but it was a real bitch to write! goddamit, i thought i'd never finnish it and that when i went to college i'd still be writing it, but i did it! and you're probably gonna hate me by the end of this chappie but it all on the job description, ne? oh well, heres the long awaited chappie 4! enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4: Hide and Seek

"Who could've done this?" whispered Kiba.

"Well, its obvious, isn't it?" said Anne, in a tone that was very unlike hers, "it was Mary and Barbie! Oh, are those two gonna get it good!" she growled. She tried to get off Shino's back, but he held on tight. She looked at him as if telling him to let go. Shino stared back. Any other person wouldn't have been able to see Shino's eyes through his shades, but Anne was so close to his face, that she could see his eyes. They were beetle black eyes, and unlike his teammates, he had normal eyes.

"You can't walk yet, your ankle's swelling," Shino said.

"So you do talk," Anne said. Then Shino shifted and laid her on the undone bed. It suddenly hit Anne that he had not shown any signs of strain while running with her on his back or now when he laid her down. _He's strong…_Once she was seated, he rummaged for something in his pocket and he took out some bandages.

"You carry bandages in your pockets?" she asked

"…" said Shino, he simply crouched down and started bandaging her ankle.

"Yeah, you never know when you may need them," Kiba said, but he kept on looking at Samantha. He would've preferred for her to go on a rage, to start screaming, yelling, crying, even hitting him if it made her feel better, but the uncertainty was killing him. But then he felt some fast movements behind him. He looked back and he saw Hinata making some hand seals.

"Byakugan!" she said, and her eyes turned into those feared white eyes. Anne shrieked, backing up clumsily, and by clumsily I mean that she accidentally kicked Shino in the face on her rush to get away. Samantha gasped. Those eyes… she knew that they were creepy, but she didn't think that it would be _this_ creepy seeing them up close. She felt naked; she felt some invisible force make pressure that she couldn't literally feel. This was so horrible! She just wanted to run away, get as far as she could from this horrible feeling. But then she felt a hand lay gently on her shoulder. She looked back and saw Kiba. He wasn't exactly smiling, but his eyes calmed her down. Kiba understood her perfectly. He remembered that the first time he saw Hinata's Byakugan, he had literally screamed of fear and jumped onto a nearby tree, and even though he was used to it by now, it secretly still freaked him out a bit. Samantha was braver than he thought. Hinata walked around the room, then she bent down and picked something up. But when she held it up, none of them could see what it was. Kiba approached her and saw that it was a hair, a short blond hair. He took it and gave it to Anne.

"It's my sister's," she said, eyes not parting from Hinata. What was that girl? Why did her eyes get so horrible? Did something possess her? And why was Shino's nose bleeding? Oh, right, she hit him. But how could've Hinata find something as small as a hair in the middle of all this chaos? For not only clothes were ripped, but also the shelves had been flipped on the floor, scattering all of its contents. That was strange, the clothes were something, but what could her sister win by simply messing all those things up? It was no actual damage, so what would she want? Was she looking for something? But what could she possibly…

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Anne shrieked with all her might, then she jumped to the floor and started looking frantically for something.

"Wha- what is it, Anne?" asked Samantha worriedly.

"It's not here… it's not here…" Anne just kept whispering.

"What? Is something missing?" asked Kiba.

"Yes! It's a necklace! A locket and its not here!" said Anne, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Byakugan!" Hinata's eyes became more focused, so she could now see through walls. She searched on the lower floor frantically. She felt responsible for all this. She had had a premonition that something bad would happen, but if she wouldn't have been so weak, none of this would've happened, and her new friends, who were letting them stay here risking getting into trouble, wouldn't be in this mess. Then she saw it: Two blond heads in a room on the lower floor, one with short hair showing the other one a necklace in her hand.

"They have it, Carol and Mary, they've got the locket," said Hinata releasing her Byakugan.

"Oh, am I going to kick her sorry – owww!" Anne tried getting up, but her ankle throbbed so hard that she fell down again.

"Stupid, ankle…" she growled.

"I'll get it!" Hinata said firmly. They all looked at her; what was she thinking?

"I feel responsible for all this; from the beginning I knew we shouldn't have gone out, but I didn't object. Now it's my fault that this happened," she said.

"Hinata…" Anne whispered, looking at her with thankful eyes. Hinata headed for the door.

"Wait!" Samantha said, she looked a little at the mess, and she found an untouched hat and some sunglasses.

"Your hair color and eyes will draw too much attention, you'd better wear this, and just for safe keeps, I'm going with you!" she said smiling, putting on the white cap on Hinata's head and the sunglasses on her white, pupil-less eyes. They went cautiously down the stairs, crossed the receiver and went to the room corridor on the first floor. They headed for Carol and Mary's room. Once they were there, Samantha started punching the door.

"Open the door, Mary!" she said loudly. Hinata activated her Byakugan again and saw that there was no one in.

"They're not inside!" she said. They must've gone out! The two girls ran upstairs to Samantha's room where the guys were waiting.

"They've gone out! We have to go outside!" said Hinata urgently.

"But the reporters are outside!" said Anne.

"Not a problem, I've got an idea!" said Kiba.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Samantha…

Once outside, they hid behind a store, watching the reporters like hungry lions hunting out for prey. They were keeping their eyes open for any signs of—

"Look! It's her! The Riverti heir!" one of them screamed, and they ran after the girl. After they were sure that the coast was clear of all reporters, they came out from their hideout.

"Thank goodness that he runs so fast; I don't know what would be of you if it were you who were running from them, they would've probably eaten you by now," said Anne, suppressing a laugh.

"Yeah, it was a pretty good idea to use _Henge_ to lure the reporters into thinking that Kiba was me," said Samantha, "but there's no time, we've got to find Mary," and so, they ran forward to find their missing blond. They looked and looked, but Anne's twin was nowhere to be found. Anne was getting desperate now.

"Think, Anne, think! Why would your sister want that necklace? What would she do with it?" Samantha asked her friend. Anne sighed.

"Well, our parents died in a car crash when we were three. It was out birthday then, but something happened a few days before…"

**Flashback**

Little three-year-old Anne was looking around the house. She wasn't looking for anything in specific, anything would be fine really. Her birthday would be in a few days and knowing her parents, they would've bought her and her sister presents before hand. She searched in her father's office, standing on her tiptoes to be able to see on her father's desk. She looked inside her mother's purse. She looked in the closet. She looked inside each and every one of her mother's clothing shelves, until she found a little box.

"Anne, what are you doing?" asked her Father.

"This's mine! Right?" she said lifting up the small box. Her father laughed, and picked his little girl up.

"Well, you're too smart for us to hide your presents from you. Yes, that is your birthday present." Anne looked at the little box, rattled it in her ear, and then she just kept looking at it.

"Aren't you going to open it?" her father asked, curious at why she hadn't opened it yet.

"Where's Mary's?" she asked.

"It's hidden. We hid them at separate locations. But please don't tell your sister that you found your present, we want it to be a surprise."

"Okay daddy!"

Three days later…

The Whither family was driving in a rainy night. The two three-year-old twins were scared by all the thunder; therefore they were hugging each other.

"Don't worry girls, the lightning wont do anything to you," Their mother tried to soothe them down. The girls became a little bit calmer, but they still held hands.

"Besides, girls, it's your birthday today! So, since I guess that we'll be taking a bit longer because of this storm, I'll give you your presents right now! But these aren't ordinary presents, this is something very special. They are family heirlooms, so you must take very good care of them. Firs off we have Anne's present!" she said cheerily, handing over the little box that Anne had discovered a few days ago. This time she didn't open it either.

"Hun, where's Mary's present?" Mrs. Whither asked. Mr. Whither searched blindly with his hand underneath his seat and found nothing. Then he quickly took a look and spotted the little box in the far corner. He stretched out to get it…

"LOOK OUT!"

"EEEEEEEEEEK!"

"EEEEEEEEEEK!"

_BEEEEEEEEEP!_

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!_

Everything went in that sequence, and then everything was drowned by a tremendous _CRASH_! Blaring alarms could be heard, but nothing really made sense. They felt lightheaded, and they all went into a state of blissful unconsciousness, but two of them never woke up…

**End of Flashback**

"I don't remember much of my childhood, but I remember that day like it was today. She's always had a grudge against me because I have something mom and dad gave us and she didn't get hers. She'll probably sell it or something, since she's crazy about money and material stuff, that's part of why she decided to take everything out on out clothes instead of us," explained Anne.

"So you're saying that we have to go to the nearest jewelry shop. Well then we'd better hurry, 'cause I don't know how much will Kiba be able to keep those reporters busy," said Sam, and they all headed for the closest jewelry shop they knew. They walked in and indeed, the two blonds were apparently selling the necklace.

"Stop right there, Mary!" yelled Anne from Shino's back, pointing an accusing finger at her twin. Mary simply glared at her, growling from deep in her throat. She had the grudge of many, many years piled up in her chest and clouding her sight and she was not going to stop now! She slammed the necklace on the counter.

"How much for it?" she nearly yelled from her rage.

"Oh, no you don't!" said Samantha going forward to grab the necklace, but Mary was quicker and grabbed it before she did. And so, both girls started wrestling for the necklace.

"Let go!"

"No!"

"Give it!"

Many things like those could be heard as the girls fought to grab a hold of the necklace.

"Both of you! Stop! Get out of my store!" Yelled the salesman, and he shoved them all out of the store, leaving Samantha and Mary wrestling for the necklace on the floor. Samantha was on top of Mary, trying with all her might to retrieve the necklace from her hands, but Mary found a way to push Samantha off her and she set off at a run along with Carol. Samantha, Hinata, and Shino with Anne on his back, bolted after them, hot on their heels. They ran for like a minute, but Shino decided to end this once and for all.

"Hold on!" he said, and without a moment's hesitation, he made an amazing summersault and landed in front of the two blonds. Anne was with her eyes wide open, still clinging on to Shino as if her life depended on it, (well, it had a few second ago). Mary and Carol, seeing that their route was blocked, stopped so suddenly that they slid on the floor for a second and then they fell on their butts. Then Samantha made a jump that could've easily passed as a ninja-level jump and tackled Mary, once again wrestling for the necklace. But then it turned into an unfair play as soon as Carol started pulling Samantha by her hair. Shino simply hit Carol with the edge of his hand on the back of her neck and she was out cold.

"Teach me how to do that, will you?" Anne said as Samantha and Mary continued to struggle, but a sudden sound made them all freeze in their movements, like a short explosion, a bullet.

"That sounded close," said Samantha

"Too close," Mary immediately said. _Bam_! The second shot would've hit Hinata if she hadn't had the reflexes to get away. They all looked to where the bullet had come from and saw a man standing on the nearest house roof. They had not noticed that they were in a very dangerous alleyway.

"What do you want?" asked Anne; fear clearly imprinted in her voice.

"I only want the Riverti," he said, and Samantha noticed that he had a strong Italian accent.

"What do you want with her?" asked Shino, standing in front of Samantha.

"If you don't get out of the way, I'll shoot you kid! Don't make much of a fuss and give the girl to me so nobody gets hurt," he said pointing his gun at Shino's chest. Shino held his ground.

"No? Oh, well, I warned you!" he yelled, and she pulled the trigger.

"_Mushikabe no Justu_!" Shino exclaimed, making rapid hand seals, and a thick wall of bugs surrounded them.

"Hinata!" he said. Hinata got the message instantly. She started doing hand seals.

"Byakugan!" Her eyes turned white and she saw what was going on outside the wall: it seemed like the man was freaking out as he kept on shooting and the bullets didn't penetrate the bug wall, but then she saw something that was simply not good.

"Shino-kun! Kiba-kun is approaching!" she said urgently.

"Kuso!" Shino cursed under his breath; he had to think quickly!

"Hinata! Grab everyone and run! I will distract him and warn Kiba! Ready, steady… GO!" the wall around them diminished, Hinata grabbed Anne and put her on her back at top speed and the girls ran, and Shino jumped, therefore dodging another bullet, and he made a flip so that he jumped over their attacker's head and landed behind him. The guy had been so astonished by this boy's inhuman jump that he didn't do anything about the fist approaching his face. The strength of the punch made the man fall from the roof to the floor, yet the distance wasn't all that much so it didn't kill him, but it knocked him out. But then he heard something that made chills run through his spine:

"EEEK!"

_Bam!_

"KIBAA!…"

* * *

"'I'll use _Henge_' I said, 'you go and find Mary' I said!" Kiba said mentally kicking himself, running away from the reporters. He was starting to think that they were ninjas instead of normal people; they were incredibly fast and persistent, and they didn't seen to get tired! He was getting sick of this, so he decided to freak them out a bit. His plan was to cross the street and jump the building on the other side's roof, but what he didn't count on was the car coming at full speed down the street, but he noticed a second too late. The car screeched trying to come to a stop, but it had been coming too fast, it would collapse hard anyway. Kiba then did the first thing his brain allowed him to do: out of mere reflexes (and despair) he gave one of his super jumps, flipped in the air and landed in the back part of the car, making it sink a little under his weight. The car had come to a full stop when he landed, so he could regain his balance easily, but another thing he didn't count was that another car came at top speed behind that one, and this one did crash with great force, completely destroying the car's bumper and making Kiba loose his balance and fall on his butt. The driver from the car that had just collapsed with them came out of his car.

"What the hell just happened? What are you doing there? You could've died!" Said the driver who was in his late 40's.

"Whoa, kid! Hat was some friggin' awesome jump! How'd cha do that! Did you see that, man? That chick went over the car with _one jump_. It was totally awes—oh man, dad's gonna kill me!" said the driver of the car on which Kiba was on top. He was a punk boy on his late teens. Kiba huffed proudly.

"It was nothing," he said smugly. These people were so easy to impress. If all the Shinobi he knew were to make a circus here and show them some basic things they'd be rich! But a sudden uproar of unintelligible questions reminded him why he was running. He tried to jump, but his ankle was grabbed by one of the reporters. He tried to fight him off, but his other limbs were being grabbed tight. He felt like if they were zombies about to eat him alive. They pulled him to the ground like quicksand sucking down a person and drowned him with questions. The lack of space and air was making him suffocate, and he was far from claustrophobic. The shining flashed from the cameras were blinding him, preventing him from thinking straight. He was going to scream if this didn't end anytime soon! Then he felt a hand grab his wrist tightly and lead him away from all the chaos. When the zombies – ahem – I mean, reporters, saw that their prey had gotten out, they all looked and saw that the punk was running away with him. They tried to follow, but then the punk yelled:

"Get away or I'll sue!" he yelled, and, as if by magic, the reporters stopped dead in their tracks with angry looks on their faces, some even hissed. Great, so they're not zombies, they're vampires. And so Kiba and the punk ran off. They finally stopped when they got to an alleyway at least 6 blocks away from there. They both caught their breaths before they spoke.

"Thanks," Kiba said once he had recovered most of his breath.

"Hey, no prob, those guys were eating you back there! But you gotta show me how you did that!" he said looking at him with his eyes wide in admiration.

"Heh, let me show you another thing," he said acquiring that very characteristic Kiba-smile. There was a small _poof_ and the body of Samantha was replaced by the body of our one and only Kiba. The guy nearly kissed Kiba's feet out of awe and amazement.

"Listen pal, I'd love to show you everything I know and make you my apprentice and for you to call me Kiba-sensei (you still can) but I have to go and help some friends,"

"Aw, man, well, maybe we can get together sometime!"

"Yeah, I'm sure we could…" (A/N: you're sure that you'll never see him again! You liar!) "…Well, see ya!" and with that Kiba jumped to the nearest roof and made his way to look for his friends.

He went roof by roof, but he didn't see anything. But then he heard a gunshot.

"Trouble!" he said to himself, and he went towards the sound. Any normal person, or even a shinobi, wouldn't be able to hear it, but the Inuzuka's supernatural, dog-like hearing was still able to hear the echoes of the gunshot. He could hear that he was close, but then he saw from the distance Hinata with Anne on her back, Samantha, Carol and Mary running away; Shino was nowhere in sight. What was going on? But then he saw a man come out of nowhere and grab Samantha by her waist.

"EEEEK!" she shrieked as she tried to get him off. Kiba jumped down, but before he landed, he kicked the man in the face, making him fall back and loose grip on Samantha. But then another one on them came out of nowhere and next thing Kiba knew—_BAM…_ he was on the ground with a bleeding shoulder. He could hear the distant calls of Hinata, Anne and Samantha…

"KIBAA!"

* * *

HA! you shouldve seen your face when i left u in that cliff hanger! your face was like... well, i have no idea what your face was like but you shouldve seen it! um, come on now... you-you love really... GAH! -hides under a rock from all of her angry readers- R&R plzz? 


End file.
